What is the least common multiple of 4 and 16? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(4, 16) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 4 and 16. We know that 4 x 16 (or 64) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 16 until we find a number divisible by 4. 16, So, 16 is the least common multiple of 4 and 16.